Keep Romancing
by Eirian
Summary: This is a sequel to 'Carry On', which a lot of people liked, and a surprising amount wanted a sequel for. It's in chapters, and is a 'they find out' fic. *shoujo ai warning*


Disclaimer: The manga and anime Dragon Ball Z and all characters portrayed or mentioned in the following text are copyrighted essentially to their creater, Akira Toriyama, and used without his permission.  
  
If anyone was at ALL curious (I don't care if you aren't, though! ^_~) The prequel to this was named after a Savage Garden song, and this is named after the next line in that song.  
  
Sorry to all of you 'traditionalists', but I have never seen GT, therefore, I am ignoring it completely for certain purposes of this story, namely, I like Gokou, so he's alive. (besides, most people who've seen GT say it sucks, so who cares? ;P) Also, to you OTHER traditionalists, this is not a T/P story (I like that pairing, too, though!) it is a P/B, which means Pan/Bra, which means it's Shoujo Ai. It is the sequel to my (very well-met) story "Carry On", where Pan and Bra 'get-together'. That was pretty much pure shoujo-ai, where as this might get a little yuri since they're already together, but in this case situation, it won't be too bad. Mostly just hinted at stuff, if even that (I'm still rather innocent, so don't think it'll get dirty.). Umm. . . I think that's it! I'll prolly have other stuff at the bottom, but go READ THE STORY NOW! ^_^  
  
==========================================================================  
  
It had been a tough decision to make, but they'd finally come to an agreement. An agreement that had her stomach in knots, and had made her toss and turn last night in bed. She understood that this would ultimately be for the best, but. . . why today?!  
  
(What do you mean, you don't know what I'm talking about? Keep reading, you'll get it!)  
  
Today was the little get-together her family had for all of her mother's old friends, who were also some of her friends' parents (or grandparents, in one case). She and Pan had talked all the other day in school, once even getting in trouble by Mrs. Kijo(1) for whispering and 'disrupting class'. But Mrs. Kijo was an old bag anyway, so they'd ignored her. She really hated them, probably because they were best friends, and she envied them because she didn't HAVE any friends. Wouldn't she be surprised (and outraged) if she knew why they'd been whispering!  
  
They'd decided that today, they would tell their family about themselves. Specifically, that they weren't 'just friends'. It had been almost a month since the fateful Prom where Bra had run to Pan's house to cry about her rejection, and Pan had confided that she herself was in love but afraid to tell the other person. The whole night seemed almost surreal to her now, remembering Pan's astonishing declaration that she was in love with her! Bra! and then had gone to the bathroom to wash her face, fully expecting Bra to leave in disgust.  
  
But she hadn't left, and now, for the past month, they had been adjusting to the new aspect of their relationship. It really wasn't that much different than a friendship, except for the kissing, which really they didn't do that often. But the openness had a different quality to it. They already knew everything about the other, having pretty much grown up together and confiding in each other. But now, they talked about love more. More openly, more descriptively, everything. It was different because it wasn't with just anybody, it was with a person they had known all their lives, and understood intimately already.  
  
They'd already told a few of their other friends that they were 'dating'. One friend, Melissa, had actually blushed and said, "Are you serious? I thought you guys were already going out!" which made absolute sense, actually, because they weren't doing anything different. They still went over to each other's houses, they still talked on the phone and wrote notes in school and helped each other with homework. But now they were 'together'.  
  
Hopefully, after today, they were both still alive. Because Pan had gotten the 'great' idea to tell their families and friends today at the little picnic-get-together. She had played it a thousand different times in her head, but somehow, it always turned out the same. Pan's dad would get angry (and in the worse-case scenarios, blame her for 'corrupting his baby' or some other accusation), her Dad would get angry and condemn her to see Pan ever again. And in the worst-case scenarios, her father would blame Pan while Goten blamed her, and they got in a huge fight and beat the crap out of each other. Sometimes, someone won. Sometimes, they both stopped and agreed that it wasn't a problem as long as neither girl ever had anything to do with the other EVER again. It was horrible. She also saw Pan's and her own family looking at them as if they had suddenly broken out with some horrible disease, with leprosy or boils all over their skin or something equally disgusting and downright gross. Her nightmares would be fueled for months. If she could ever sleep again.  
  
What was she going to do? She had finally agreed with Pan that they could tell their families today, but basically because she couldn't stand seeing Pan give her that pleading face with the sad eyes and the half-persuasive, half-pleading tone of voice she used to repeatedly ask if they could. It was just a bad idea! Telling everyone at once was like walking up to a KKK meeting and telling them you were black! It just wasn't safe! But what could she do? How could she keep this from escalating out of hand? She needed some kind of insurance, something that would reassure her that no matter what happened, no one would get killed. . . she needed to know that at least part of her family accepted this. Yeah, that was it!  
  
"Trunks! ! !"  
  
===========================================================================  
  
Okay, I don't think it's a REAL cliffhanger, but it seemed like a good place to stop for now. (heeheehee ) )  
  
Oh, yeah, (1) kijo means witch. I couldn't think of a real Japanese name that seemed appropriate, and since DBZ uses so many play-on-words, I decided to do my own. Stupid, I know, but I love names.  
  
To explain: I'm doing a paper for my Human Development class on Homosexuality, and although it's not really based on the impact it has on people's lives (it's basically a look into the argument between genetics versus environment), I found some interesting sites with stories about how people 'came out'.(I hate that term, and if at all possible, will never use it in this story!) Some of the stories inspired me to write this. I know, some of you don't care, you just wanted a sequel! Well I'll warn you, I'm in a psycho-analizing mood, so expect at least the first few chapters to be pretty introvercial (is that a word?) Please review in the little box below, or if you want to write to me but don't want others to see it, my e-mail address is sailor_silver_fox@hotmail.com I'll warn you now, flames are read, laughed at, and stored with all my other reviews, to be revisited and laughed at again and again. Compliments and CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is much appreciated and very much craved. OK, I'll shut up now. 


End file.
